


Thank You

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You have astraphobia and Connor comforts you during a thunderstorm.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Astraphobia

You had always had that fear for thunder. Lightning, to be exact.

People often said that you don’t have to fear lightning, because they can’t hurt you, they just flash and then be gone. Or that thunder is soothing and they love it and can’t understand your fear. Or then they would just ask that why would you be scared of it, like it was strange and abnormal, that you don’t love thunder.

Well, you didn’t fear the  _thunder_. You feared only the lightning and you can’t have thunder without lightning. The reason for why you feared lightning, was because a bolt of lightning had struck to your house at night when you were a little kid and your house had caught fire. Smoke had been everywhere, a fire alarm was ringing in your ears and you were sure you were going to die. You still saw nightmares about that night.

You hadn’t been so scared in your whole life. And that left you fear for lighting, you always feared that it would happen again, that your house would catch fire again.

Tonight, a thunderstorm came to Detroit without warning, when you were at the police department, doing paperwork. When you saw the first lightning, you panicked. There were electric devices all around you, what if something would blow up? At the same time, you knew that kind of thing wouldn’t be possible, especially when they had all been plugged off, but you still were afraid of it.

Another flash illuminated the office, followed by the thunder rumbling loudly and you flinched in immense fear, covering your ears. Connor looked puzzled for a while and scanned you as your hands started to shake. Your heart rate had elevated, your breathing turned out to be heavy, your whole form shook uncontrollably and you had squeezed your arms to the edge of numbness, in an attempt to soothe yourself.

“Is everything alright, Y/N?” Connor asked and you shook your head. “What’s wrong?”

Your lip quivered, your hands shook harder as you waited for the next flash. When it didn’t come after the next minute, you tried to form the words in your mouth.

“It… it’s the thunder… I’m… I’m terrified of it.”

Connor was surprised by your answer, to say at least. He had seen you threatening the suspects at the street, no matter how big and scary they were. He had seen you dive into a house full of flames, because there were kids inside. He had seen you do anything to protect people from dangers - if an android was beaten at the street by a big group of humans, you’d just dive in there and threaten to arrest everyone if they wouldn’t leave the android alone and wouldn’t budge even if a suspect came in front of you with a knife. In such situations, your hand was trained on your gun just in case, but otherwise, you were like there was no threat at all. 

You had always seemed extraordinary fearless to Connor and in fact, you didn’t seem to fear anything… and now you claimed you were afraid of thunder? Connor smiled teasingly, raising his eyebrows.

“You’re afraid of thunder?” he asked with an amused voice. You nodded slowly. “You always say you don’t fear anything, because “fear doesn’t get you anywhere if you want to survive” and now you claim you’re afraid of thunder?”

“Please don’t make fun of it, Connor… I can’t control it, I-”

Another flash and it made you squeak. Connor’s smile faded away when he noticed tears falling from your closed eyes. He scanned you again, your heart rate had elevated again and your breathing had begun to get fragmented. Connor grew worried at the sight of your trembling and slightly sobbing form. He slowly got up from his chair and knelt in front of you.

“Hey, Y/N, look at me.” he quietly said and you hesitantly obliged, lifting your gaze up to his brown eyes. Connor took your hands and placed his own on top of them. “The thunder isn’t coming inside. And even it did, I wouldn’t let the thunder hurt you.”

The office had been silent for hours, just a few officers were there, drinking coffee and making paperwork. But now their work had been disturbed because they all seemed to be worried about you, everyone knew how much you feared thunder. The only exception had been Connor, and now he knew too.

You stared at Connor’s eyes, trying to steady your breathing as he ran his other thumb across your knuckles. When the office flashed because of another lightning, you still flinched, but not as much as you’d flinched without Connor calming you down.

“You remember when I deviated?” he asked, and you shakily nodded. “I told you how I felt like I tore a wall apart - how I opened my eyes. How I saw how people need  _real_  me. Do you remember how you said you were proud of me because I deviated?”

You nodded again, trying to smile at the memory. You knew he was trying to distract you from fearing the thunder, but you tried to make yourself believe you didn’t know, so you would pay all the attention to Connor you’d be able to.

Connor continued speaking to you. He spoke softly, carefully not to startle you, and made you remember things you had already forgotten. You even laughed at some memories and felt the fear melting away. 

Flash again. You barely even noticed it anymore, Connor had succeeded on distracting you and you made a mental note to praise his distracting skills to your friends later. You had feared thunder ever since you were a little child and now Connor got you to stay calm. The boy had skills.

Connor stayed with you until the thunder had calmed down a bit and you sighed in relief, giving your android friend a hug.

“Thank you, Connor.”


End file.
